


Say My Name

by CurlyBookWriter94



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast in Bed, Conversations, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Romance, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBookWriter94/pseuds/CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: To some Japanese couples, it’s tradition not to say each other’s name. It’s a weird and stupid tradition yes. But to some couples it’s highly important to stick with tradition as well as the culture.Sometimes though, Lucy Heartfilia wished it wasn’t part of some stupid tradition and she also wishes that she wasn’t so freaking traditional because it can really drive a person insane because of it.And it’s slowly beginning to happen to her now as we speak.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Back with another NaLu fan fic :)   
> Okay, so like Natsu and Lucy had only said their last names even since before they had started dating. (In my world haha) I’m not entirely sure if Japanese culture actually have this tradition to where they don’t say their first names to each other even if they weren’t dating or while dating? Please let me know if I was wrong ha.   
> Sadly, I own nothing from Fairy Tail just the plot

To some Japanese couples, it’s tradition not to say each other’s name. It’s a weird and stupid tradition yes. But to some couples it’s highly important to stick with tradition as well as the culture.

Sometimes though, Lucy Heartfilia wished it wasn’t part of some stupid tradition and she also wishes that she wasn’t so freaking traditional because it can really drive a person insane because of it. 

And it’s slowly beginning to happen to her now as we speak. 

She smiled warmly when she turned over on her side to stare at the pink headed man that was sleeping soundly next to her. His bare muscular chest steadily moving up and down as he continues to breathe. His wild hair everywhere on Lucy’s pink pillow. 

Lucy’s actually surprised that she had woken up before him which was rare because it would be usually him that would be up early watching her sleep until she had woken up.   
Unless he’s still tired from their love making that had occurred last night. 

She blushed madly red at the memories of him holding her tightly as he whispered things into her ear as he went in deeper and deeper inside to the point she saw stars. She had always assume that since he’s half dragon he would have more lasting stamina but then again he’s also half human so it would made sense that he would still get tired easily. 

Now, back to the stupid Japanese traditions.

Even though the two of them had been dating for nearly two years— yes, two and counting— they had never yet said each other’s name. Because, well, once they do— that’s it. There’s no going back! That would mean they’re truly serious about each other. 

Lucy could remember countless of times where she had been close to saying his name whenever they had gone out on one of their dates. And if she’s being totally honest with herself, she could’ve swore that he’s been also close to saying her name as well. 

“You’re awake?” Lucy heard him muttered tiredly when he had opened his dark eyes, giving her a fanged grin. “How’d you sleep Heartfilia? Thought you would still be knocked out after…” he trailed off, eyeing the flushed beautiful blonde in front of him, loving the way her brown orbs widen in shock. “last night?”

Lucy scoffed at him and reached over to throw one of her pillows at him hoping that it would hit him in the face, sadly he caught it easily and sat it down beside him on the bed. “Well good fucking morning to you too, Dragneel.”

She watched him stretch out his arms above his head, making her worry her lower lip. She had always admired his muscular build and at how strong he was. 

Lucy gasped when he had started to stare at her, leaning over the bed to give her a chaste kiss on her pink, plush lips. “Good morning, Heartfilia. Want me to make breakfast?”

Lucy sighed and nodded her head at him, reaching up with her manicured finger to lightly touch her lips; her brown eyes staring into his dark ones. “Y-yes, N—“ she gulped, immediately stopping herself from saying his name. She cleared her throat to try again. “Yes, that’s fine..”

She watched him cock his head to the side in confusion as he was studying her which caused her to slightly panic at the possibility that he could’ve heard her almost saying his name just now. 

Lucy sighed in relief when he had leaned away from away from her, bending down to grab a random shirt to quickly slip on before leaving her room to start cooking them breakfast for the two of them. 

Once he had fully disappeared out of sight, Lucy threw herself back on the bed and groaned loudly in frustration. “Damn it Lucy! Stupid ass traditions!”

Natsu Dragneel could’ve swore that she had almost said his name just now in her room. And if he was being completely honest with himself; he wouldn’t mind it one bit because truthfully he’s been wanting to say it too. 

In fact, he’s been dying to say her lovely name and her name means light and throughout their whole entire relationship; she has been the bright light of his dark life that had once was before she had came and brighten it up. 

Natsu growled lowly in the back of his throat as he watched four strips of bacon sizzling on a pan in front of him.

He was all alone before he had met the blonde of beauty. He frowned deeply at the memory of him arriving to the new city of Magnolia after his father Igneel had died suddenly, making him move to an unfamiliar city because his father had owned a house that he had wanted to have because of his final will. 

He had no friends nor family. It was only him and his father always until the very end when he had passed. But then, she had appeared, yelling at him along the streets of downtown Magnolia asking him to help her catch a blue stray cat that was running past him. Once she had captured the cat; she had named him Happy and the two started out as friends.

He even trusted her enough to tell her that he was half dragon and to his shocking surprise; she had accepted him afterwards! 

He also remembers her introducing him to a few other half dragons like himself. Even though it did took awhile for him to get along with Gajeel, Sting, Laxus, Wendy and Rogue; they all became close friends because they all had dragon blood in them.

He was there for her when Happy had died after running away again and she was there for him when the anniversary of his father’s death was near. And on that day of the anniversary, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips and the rest was history. 

Well, almost anyway. 

Now, Natsu had never consider himself a traditionalist. His girlfriend was more traditional than him and he had known that way before they had gotten together so he made sure to respect her beliefs and to be honest lately; it has been harder for him to not say her name. 

He could feel it on the tip of his tongue each time they were together. Each time that they would made love he truly wanted to scream out her name in pure pleasure. 

Natsu scoffed when he had grabbed two plates for them, making sure that the food wasn’t touching each other on her plate which made him chuckle quietly, sighing as he left the kitchen to head back towards her bedroom, smirking when he could see her sprawling across the bed and had immediately sat up straight when he had walked inside. 

“Whatcha think about?” He asked her as he had planted himself on the edge of the bed, handing her a plate, quirking an eyebrow at her and immediately could tell that there was something on her mind because she was looking at him funny. 

“L—“ Natsu shook his head of pink hair, realizing that he had almost said her name. “Heartfilia.” He tried again, grabbing their plates and moved them aside by placing them on the nightstand that was next to him. “What’s wrong, babe?”

“Natsu.”

If it weren’t for his super dragon hearing that he had inherited from his father he probably wouldn’t had heard his name just now that she had whispered so quietly. 

“D—did you just say my name?” He asked, widening his eyes in shock, carefully leaning in close to her, wrapping their hands together on the blankets. “Say it again. Say my name once more. Please Lucy.”

Lucy couldn’t believe it. She had finally said his name and he had immediately said it back which made her heart skip a beat when she sees him leaning in closer to her. 

“Natsu.” She could feel her eyes slowly started to close when she could feel his hot breath near her lips. So far, she loves saying his name. It rolled off her tongue easily. Why it took her so long she had no idea. She heard him chuckle lowly before finally closing the gap between them, kissing her on her lips. She could feel him pushing her gently on the bed, making her yelped in surprise. 

“Natsu,” she says again, smiling at him once the two broke for air, panting heavily. “Oh, Natsu,” she whispered, reaching her arms up to wrap them around his neck to bring him closer. 

“Lucy.” Natsu mumbled, leaning his nose down towards her neck. “Lucy. Lucy.” Natsu said, smiling against the nape of her neck. 

“Say my name again.”

“Natsu.”

“Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. It feels so damn good to finally say it.” Natsu told her, moving his lips down along her neck, making her shiver when she could feel one of his fangs lightly grazing her neck. 

“N—Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. We’re finally saying our names.” 

“It’s about damn time. Huh, Lucy?”

“Yes, Natsu. It’s about damn time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think of this! Stay safe guys!:)


End file.
